Attack on Z
by Gohanspartanj6
Summary: born to fight, trained to hunt he will do both. he fights the ultimate enemy, hunts the ultimate prey for glory, honor and love Sora Jager is his name and goddamn i am terrible at summaries fuck it just read the damn fanfic. No flame, review if you wish sit back and enjoy the BS I do... or don't.
1. Sora

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Dbz

Zへの攻撃

By Spartanj6

Sora

Year 834 Shiganshina District.

It was dark and stormy throughout wall Maria rain poured like a flood and through the streets wondered a hooded figure with a tail carrying a small bundle in her right arm. As she went into a nearby alley thunder clapped and the bundle began to cry, the figure began to calm and soothe the crying baby. He had black eyes dark red pupils and a palm tree like hairstyle (imagine the teen Gohan hairstyle). She held the crying infant close chanting a song in a strange language and in no time the baby was calm and began sleeping. The figure continued down the alley until she came upon a house and luckily it still had a candle lit this meant that the someone was still awake, quickly running towards the house she placed the baby on the door step and knocked three times and made her way into the shadows but kept watch just to make sure they would take him in. A woman with light-colored eyes and dark hair opened the door. Her hair was rather long, kept tied loosely to the side on her right shoulder with a dark red tie and only a few short hairs around her ears and forehead were loose. The woman noticed the baby at the door step and instantly picked him up, she looked left and right trying to find the person who left him there but to no avail. The baby let a cry and the woman began to calm him down before bringing him inside. The figure saw this and smiled knowing her son would be able to live free.

In the Jaeger house

The woman had brought the now crying baby into her home still trying to calm him down it was slowly working but he continued to cry. There were footsteps coming down the steps the belonged to a man with straight black hair neatly parted down the middle, a light beard and mustache, and gray eyes.

"Carla what is that- Is that a baby?" the man asked.

"I found him on our doorstep someone must have let him there."

"probably his parents." The man then noticed the tail hang from the small infant.

"Carla have you noticed that this baby has a tail."

"Hm." Carla instantly looked under the baby and saw his tail and she was quite surprised by this. She looked at the child with loving eyes and decided that they would raise this child.

"We can't just abandon him Grisha he needs us."

"No, I suppose you're right. Well since we're keeping him I suppose we should name him."

"I was thinking we should name him Sora." Instantly the baby now named Sora instantly began giggling at the name.

"He likes the name, then Sora it is."

And so, begins the story of Sora in a cruel world where humanities only form of protection is a wall that will prove to be useless well because plot reasons, will he be strong enough to protect the one he loves or will he fall as a warrior.

End


	2. The Fall

The Fall

Year 845 Shiganshina District.

12 years had passed since Sora's adoption and in those years Sora has grown strong and healthy and has become a loving, caring older brother to his adoptive brother Eren Jaeger. Through the years though Eren had grown curious about the world outside the walls he wanted to see the desert, the ocean and the mountains and that had concerned Sora. He didn't want his brother going out there with 0 chances of return, he even tried convincing him to seek a different goal but to no avail Eren's stubbornness was beyond the point of reason. But Sora himself was curious, was there a world beyond the wall? A world he never knew and if there was could he see it?

Sora, Eren, and Mikasa had gone to collect wood for the fire and while they did that Eren had dozed off in pursuit of dreams.

"Oh, goddamn it. Erens dozed off again." Sora cursed

"Shall I wake him up?" Mikasa asked.

"No let him sleep it's not like he's wasting time winter is only a few weeks away."

A few hours later Eren had awoken from a strange dream but shrugged it off as just a dream.

"Hey sleepy head. While you were napping Mikasa and I collected all the fire wood."

"Give me a break Sora I was tired. It's like the dream I was having went on forever its gone now. What was it about?"

"Try asking someone who cares little brother."

"Eren have… have you been crying?"

Eren felt his eye lids and started rubbing them to dry them off trying to hide his embarrassment. The trio started walking home with Sora having to hand half of the wood he collected to Eren. They were nearing the town where they saw Hannes and three other garrison guards.

"Hey, do me a favor huh. Don't let anyone know I was crying."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Still though you don't even know why. You might wanna have your dad look into that."

"Right cause tearing up is usually a medical thing."  
"Somebody messing with ya?" said a drunken Hannes.

"Huh, Hey Mr. Hannes."

"Or did you just get on Mikasa's bad side?"

"No, what are you even talking about?" Eren sniffed the air and covered his at the stench he had just smelt. "ugh you smell like a tavern."

"Hahahaha, if only tears were cups of ale." The other garrison guards laughed.

"Of course." Eren said in a bored tone.

"You kids care for a swig?"

"Aren't you on watch?"

"Yep watching the old gate, we are. Thirsty work playing sentry, penuckle only goes so far to chase off the boredom. Little nip now and then keeps us all on our courage for a spell, perks of being a guard eh."

Eren scowled. "How do you expect to fight if you're so loose on your feet?"

"Drop it Eren." Sora said.

"Huh? Now why on earth would I have to fight?"

"Why do you think?"

"I said let it go."

"What if they break through the walls we'd be sitting ducks on your watch."

Sora threw his hands up and turned the other direction.

"Eren kid please use your inside voice."

"Hehe, the Docs kid sure has some fire in him." One guards laughed as he walked over. "Listen the only thing they've done to the wall in past hundred years is scratch at it. I have the feeling if they get in their big head to do something else we'll be more than ready for them."

"A feeling! What have any of you done to be actually ready for them, dad says you gotta stay sharp."

"Ah good old Dr. Jaeger. Yeah well can't argue with a man who single handedly spared us from the plague. Thing is he's talking about his scalpel, what we do isn't half as important. Hey, no disrespect to your father but a soldier's time beyond the wall beyond the wall kind of tends to put the issue into whole different perspective. You see him walking around out there mindless and dead-eyed."

"Wait minute sounds to me like you don't even think their all that dangerous."

"Meh."

"Oh, great then at least have the decency to stop calling yourselves a garrison people might get the wrong idea!"

"hehe, good point. Look at this, if the garrisons doing what people think it oughta then we're up a creek. Personally, I take a lot of stock in being called a free loader means things are good it's how I measure peace of mind."

Eren clenched his fist. "Good? We live in a cage. All we do is eat and sleep, that's it end of story. We piece of mind of livestock."

The 3 other guards laughed at Eren. "Man, you were right about the kid having fire."

"Careful not to dry it out. You coming back to the game or what?"

"Yeah."

Eren, Mikasa and Sora continued their way home

"Hey, where you going?"

"Tch the mouth on that kid."

"He's just a kid. Tends to dream bigger than life wants him to."

On the way home Sora was almost about ready to give Eren another lecture until Mikasa beat him to the punch.

"Eren you should let the scout regiment thing go."

"Seriously why does everybody think they're a joke?"

"What people think about them isn't really the issue."

The bells at the main gate started to ring.

"Perfect timing they're back, we can make it if we hurry." Eren took Mikasa and started rushing off. "Get a move on I wanna good view."

"Wait up you two!" Sora shouted as he chased off after them.

(At the gate)

People were gathered around to see that few soldiers had returned. Some had lost their limbs, an eye, a tongue, an ear heck some even broke their jaws while others who had survived were only traumatized.

"Sure, taken a hit haven't they?" one of the civilians said.

"Yeah. Rest of em got eaten. That's what happens when pride takes you outside the walls."

"Moses… Moses" an elderly woman called out.

"Beg your pardon where is my son he should be with you all, oh please tell me he made it."

"I wish I had better news. Give it to her" Said the commanding officer. Another soldier walked over and gave the old woman something wrapped in cloth. She stared at it in fear of the worst as she started to unwrap it but what she found sunk her heart in sadness.

"Oh God no, I'm not sticking around for this." Sora said as he began walking off. As he walked through an alley he saw Eren flung across and hit a wall.

"Oh, great fire wood everywhere perfect."

"So, are you still bound and determined to become one of them? The Scouts."

"If he is Mikasa then let him be cannon fodder for those aristocrats." Sora teased.

"Just help me pick these up."

"Like there is much to being with."

"Will you two hurry up!" Sora said irritated.

The trio again continued for what seemed like a minute until they reached home. Eren opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey we're home."

"Welcome back kids." Said Carla.

Eren dumped the fire wood Sora gave him into a box.

"Wow somebody worked hard to keep us in fuel for the next several days."

"Yeah whatever." Carla bent down and pinched Eren's ear who winced at it.

"What was that for?"

"Your ear lobes red which means you've got something to hide. Sora gave you half of what he picked up again didn't he."

Eren, Sora and Mikasa sat at the table and began eating whatever the heck.

"So, Where you off to Dad? A patient?" Eren asked.

"Yes, some folks in the interior I should be back in about a week or so."

"So, um Erens thinking about joining the scouts." Mikasa revealed and the whole house went silent while Sora looked at Mikasa and smirked. "Snitch."

"WHAT THE FUCK MIKASA." (A SLAP ON TITAN reference, you'll see those from time to time)

"Get that ridiculous thought out of your head this instant young man, no son of mine is going to be fodder do I make myself absolutely clear?!" She demanded, Sora could be heard laughing at the display.

"Dinner and a show HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Don't you dare- "

"It's a nightmare Eren." Grisha interrupted.

"The outside you really have no idea."

"Yeah, I get it ok, but it's gotta be better than this life. I'm stupid I know it's ugly out there, I know there's death around every corner but we can't just give up on it… Because otherwise this nightmare is never gonna end." Eren replied with pride Grisha was taken back by Eren's response.

"I see. Excuse me I'll be late for the fair." Grisha said as stood up and walked to the door.

"Darling wait scold the boy for heaven's sake."

"Scold him? Dear please think this through. Mere words won't hold back the boy's curiosity."

"These will." Sora said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Eren. Behave while I'm gone, and I'll let you in on what I've been doing in the cellar. Agreed." Grisha said as he pulled out a key, Eren's spirit lifted with excitement.

"Yes, sir you got it."

"And Sora stay out of trouble and I'll let you sleep for an entire day."

"Fine." Sora agreed after yawning.

As Grisha walked off Eren could be heard shouting. "Have a good trip." while Sora just walked off n

"I meant what I said." Carla continued.

"What?"

"The whole idea is just irresponsible."

"Huh Irresponsible. So, what its more grown up to settle living in fear behind a wall your whole pointless life." Eren said as he ran off.

"Mikasa the boy needs to be protected from himself. Promise me I can count on you and Sora to have his back. Mikasa nodded.

Meanwhile.

Sora had just watched 3 bullies corner a kid with blonde hair and blue eyes against a wall. Normally he's find this amusing this time he was in a good mood, so he'd continue to watch.

"Heh where's the sacrilege now huh? Or does your philosophy say it's wrong to fight back too?"

"As a matter of fact, it does, I'd rather take a few lumps than brawl like a beast."

"Oh, so now I'm a beast?"

"take a good hard look at yourself and tell me you're not acting like one. You resort to violence because yo5ur brains the size of a walnut. So, pummel me all you want I've already won." The Blond kid said with pride.

One of the bullies scowled and said. "Yeah well you know what I'm a sore loser."

"You now realize that." Sora laughed. The bullies looked up and saw Sora standing on a tree branch.

"Oh, great it's the monkey. You come down here to ruin the fun."

"I think Armin already ruined it. Anyway, I'm in a good mode today so if I were you I'd high tail it out of here."

"Why you gonna give us beating." One of the bullies arrogantly laughed.

"No. She is."

"Who is?"

Sora pointed in the opposite direction of where the bullies and Armin where standing and saw Eren running straight for them

"It's Eren. Hey looky here back for more."

"You think he would've learned his lesson."

"Give this one to me." The bullies looked closer and saw Mikasa running right behind him.

"Oh, crap she's with him." The bullies ran off in fear not wanting to come to blows with Mikasa.

"Hehe that's all it takes one look I'm just that scary." Eren said arrogantly."

"Well one of you is." Armin winced in pain form the beating he took early on.

"Where'd they get you Armin?" asked Eren as he offered to help him up.

"It's alright, thank you." Armin said as he stood up on his own.

6 hours later the quad were down where the boats come through Sora contemplating life and its meaning, while Eren just chuck rocks in frustration.

"Well they just heard me rattling on about how mankind's future laid beyond the wall I doubt they understood half of it but still."

Idiots." Eren chuck another rock. "Why's it gotta be this way why can't people just let us dream?"

"The walls are a powerful idea we've survived for a hundred year because of them no one's keen on tempting fate."

"Armin you're giving me ideas shut up." Sora said.

"I may not agree with that sentiment, but I can see where they're coming from." Armin continued further annoying Sora. "Its human nature Eren, when all said and done the government's policies are a reflection of our fear."

"Yeah the rest of the herds maybe but I say to hell with them."

"someone's gonna hear you keep it down." Mikasa chimed in.

"What do I care you'll rat me out anyway."  
"I never promised you anything."

"Your folks know about the scouts."

"Basically, and they're not too pleased."

Sora began sniggering. "You should've seen it, it was hilarious!"

"Yeah big shock Sora… It's sad what most people are here are willing to settle for in exchange for some fleeting sense of security you know. And make no mistake it absolutely is fleeting the walls can't hold forever, only a matter of time."

A crack of thunder echoed through the air. A lightning bolt struck the ground just behind the wall sending up a cloud of smoke.

A large red hand appeared on the wall. Slowly followed by a monstrous head of muscle, absent all signs of skin.

Sora stared at the beast in shock for the first time was that a… titan?

A heavy boom drowned out Sora's thoughts, boulders whistled through the air, crashing randomly throughout the city.

Sora look around and noticed Eren and Mikasa were gone, running through the town he heard someone scream "THE TITANS ARE COMIN!"

The titans had done the impossible they had broken through the wall. How? Sora had felt something dark emanating from the titans it made him sick to his bones. They monstrous being some 15 meters tall others man sized to 10 meters all approaching from the hole in the wall. The town was in a panic people running in fear towards the inner wall some were lucky others weren't so lucky.

Sora could feel it people dying, men, women, and children he could feel them all die.

"So many. There's so many they're going to overrun the city." Armin said. Snapping out of his thoughts Sora grab Armin by the shirt and asked. "Armin where's my brother? Where did he go?" His eyes wore a cold stare that began to scare Armin who instantly responded. "He went back to check on your mother he had saw a boulder land in the same area your house was at." Sora let go of Armin as the cold realization settled in. He ran down the streets, dodging between screaming residents. He could feel them, he got a certain feeling he couldn't describe but it felt good yet sickening at the same time all the destruction around him. Those not dead or dying and those who are suffering. He look around the very city he called home.

He focused his mind, forcing himself the ignore the screams of the dead and dying. Focusing only on his mother, brother, and Mikasa.

He rounded around the corner to see the ruin of their home. A boulder sat over the remains of their house. And Carla lay half underneath. Eren and Mikasa were sat by her, fruitlessly trying to lift the roof from on top of her. The ground beneath Sora's feet trembled as a titan stomped around the corner at the end of the road. Its face stretched into a sinister smile that would make Satan look away in fear. The beast fixed its sights on its soon to be victims before it.  
Sora broke into a sprint. He had to save them he had to get them out of here!

As he got closer he could hear his mother scream at Eren. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! ONE THING I'M ASKING YOU ONE THING! Mikasa make him."

"MOM!" Sora screamed with tears in his eyes. Eren and Mikasa glanced to him momentarily before gazing back at the titan that was still approaching. Eren and Mikasa began to desperately tug at the roof, trying with all hope to free their mother.

"SORA HELP US!"

He wasted no time grabbing onto the roof, however a hand latched onto his arm.

"Sora. You can't free me even if you did, my legs are crushed. There's no way for me to get out. I need you to take your brother and Mikasa and get them out of here please!" Carla begged her son.

Sora stared at her in shock. A tingling sensation creeped up his neck. The titan was getting closer.

"Sora." She screamed at him, desperate for him to follow her wishes. He ignored her and pulled, a loud creaking reverberating through the air. The boulder that had crushed the house began to move as Sora lifted, the creaking getting louder and louder. As were the titan's footsteps.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sora let out a shout as his pupils vanished and a yellow aura appeared.

"C'mon Sora just a little more we can do it." A puff of steam could be heard behind them, followed by the footsteps as someone steadied themselves.

"Hannes, please help us."

Sora continued to lift the rubble Carla's leg. With the boulder on it that thing was insanely heavy. But Sora lifted the weighted rubble regardless, shocking everyone watching.

"There Hannes grab mom."

A small scuffling could be heard, punctuated by sharp yells from Carla as she was pulled from underneath the house.

When it was clear Sora dropped the roof. Turning around to see a combination of awe at Sora's accomplishment and horror as the smiling titan was upon them.

The smiling demon's hand reached out for Carla but was stop by Sora. The young saiyan struggled for a second but he quickly threw the titan's hand aside and he and his family ran.

End

(THIS CHAPTER TOOK UP 8 PAGES AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FINALLY FINISHED. Alright next time on Attack on Z: Blood clan.)


	3. Blood clan

Blood Clan

As the Jaegers ran through the city they could hear the screams of the people who had been caught in the grasp of the titans. As they got closer to the inner gate Sora could hear crying, turning to where the cry was coming from he saw a girl roughly around Eren's age sitting in an alley crying. Instantly Sora ran over to the crying girl to make sure she was okay. Physically she was fine but emotionally she was traumatized.

"Hey are you ok?"

"No, I can't find my mom." The crying girl replied

"What about your dad?"

"He was eaten by a titan."

Sora was shocked by this information this little girl watched her father get eaten by a titan and now she can't find her mother.

"Hey why don't you come with use?"

The girl looked at Sora confused. "But I need to find my mom, if she's looking or me."

"Your mother is probably looking for you in the inner wall. If you come with us we'll take you to her kay." Sora reassured the girl.

"Kay." She nodded

"My names Sora. What's yours?"

"Mika…. My name's Mika." The two began to make their way back Eren, Mikasa, Carla, and Hannes but suddenly a part of a house collapsed separating Sora from his family.

"Sora are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Eren just cut off."

"We'll get you out of there." Eren said as he began removing the rocks that separated them.

"No Eren its too risky you'll just cause the rubble to fall on both of us. Head to the inner gate I'll meet you there."

"But Sora there are titans all over the city there's no way you can make it there."

"I'll find a way. Now just go!" Sora said in a commanding tone. Doing as his brother said Eren and the others continued their route to the inner gat while Sora and Mika made their own way to the inner gate.

At said inner gate the cannon crew could barely hit on titan making its way towards them.

"Look man you really need to start tinking positive." A garrison soldier said.

"There is a titan bearing down on us what is there to smile about?!" another said with frustration

"We have 3 cannons against on titan there's no way we can miss." He said as the cannons fired missing their target.

"Great got any more positive vibes douchebag."

"Well at least the gates aren't closing behind us." The gates began closing behind them.

"Any more positive vibes asshole

"Your glass half empty look at dis glass half full. At least they're not armored." A titan with white hair and yellow eyes and was covered in a bone plated armor except for the back of his leg.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Ok dis is some bullshit."

Meanwhile Sora and Mika had finally made through the inner gate where Sora looked desperately around for his family but to no avail they were nowhere to be seen perhaps they didn't get to the inner gate yet he was prepared to go back and look for them until the armored titan barreled through the gate. Its stone construction providing no resistance as it was reduced to pebbles. The armored beast slid to slow itself down until Sora and Mika were right under it, their faces wore an expression of shock, fear, and horror. The armored titan glanced downward and saw Sora and Mika who were even more intimidated than before

Eren sat shaking on the boat. Reality slowly sinking in for him. _"Sora why? Why didn't you make it, this can't be? Why did I watch Sora lifted the rubble off mom? Why was that all I could do? Sora's gone! He's never coming back! Why...?! It's because I'm weak... because humanity is weak... is crying only thing we can do?! NO!"_

Mikasa watched as Eren walked to the edge of the boat. "Eren." She silently called out.

Armin grabbed him by the shoulder. "What's gotten into you Eren?" He shoved Armin away. "Eren..."

"I'm gonna put a stop to this!" Eren slammed his hands on the edge of the boat. "I'm going to drive them out. Every last one!"

"Eren..."

Sora picked Mika up and began sprinting from under the armored titan hoping it wouldn't grab them. A garrison soldier noticed the two children and grabbed them.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

Too tired and stunned to fight the man off, he was helpless as he moved along off the road and away to the side.

"What the hell were you two kids thinking? Running past a titan, are you asking to be eaten? Here." The soldier swung Sora who was still holding Mika around and lifted them up, planting them firmly on a horse. "Go on! Get out of here!"

"What about you?"

"I'm here to hold them off, I'm expendable kid. Now go!" Before he could argue the soldier slapped dat horse's ass and sent them galloping. Holding on tightly like a muthafucka, Sora rode into a forest full of trees larger than average European trees. Sora eventually stopped the horse and dismounted well because Mika had to pee, after she did that the rode further into the forest but stopped when they heard rustling in the trees and bushes, Sora looked around and listened closely and soon a group of hunters jumped down from the trees spears and loaded bows in hand they pointed them at the children.

The hunters wore mask and had metal armor plates on their shoulders, chests, wrists, waits and legs. (Imagine a saiyan in yautja aka predator armor only without the plasma cannon, the cloak of invisibly and your explosive seppuku device. Yes they are bio-masks actually more like helmets why are they wearing predator armor because I think it's cool)

"Kii soi ta namu toroutoro?" A tall hunter asked in a deep and threatening voice. (Who are you and why are you trespassing on our land)

Mika was scared out of her mind. "Sora I'm scared." She said in a frightened tone.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Sora informed.

Another hunter stepped up and lowered his spear. "Jiit temo samo shuchi acknii kore dorkhan." He commanded which implied he was the leader of this hunting party. (everyone lower, your weapons these children mean us no harm)

The hunters did as they were told and lowered their weapons, the leader walked up to the children and gestured that he meant them no harm. "My name is Koltos and these are my men, we were tracking a deer, but it escaped. May I ask why you are here?"

"My name is Sora, and this is Mika, our home in Shiganshina has been destroyed by the titans we have nowhere else to go."

The Hunter's eyes widened. "Kol tiidos imeljiri mar tei gar mei dor?" (The titans have returned?)

"What did he say?"

"He's surprised, our people have not seen titans in over a hundred years." Koltos and the other hunter unwrapped what seemed to be furry belts revealing that they were tails. Sora's eyes widened these men had tails just like him, Sora unwrapped his tail and the hunters almost jumped.

"Koltos seikii niir var tor gii Saiya-jin." A younger hunter informed. (He's a Saiyan just like us)

"Tols varathias kiir?" (What should we do with him).

Koltos gave no response he grabbed Sora's hand and ripped the right sleeve from his shirt and saw a mark. Then simply took the reins and began walking the horse which raised a couple questions with the Saiyans. One stepped up and asked. "Muk nos belinok?" (what are you doing)

"Itai quintum burakto hiistarsiasent. Yiadasvas stratum tavakradastend tiir nii kobatos kii ma tiidos." (The boy has the "Mark" he is Itarkarsend. The time of The Great Hunt is near and the time for isolation is coming to an end.)

"Tei nos kalmbre to Yiadasvas." A young saiyan hunter said arrogantly only to be elbowed in the gut by an older hunter. (The Great Hunt is a myth)

"Kilbriid Yiadasvas kulmo. Ti ariid kra." Koltos commanded. (The Great Hunt has been foretold. Return to the village) The hunter's retracted their spears and put their bows on their backs and made they're way with Sora and Mika in tow back to their village.

When they get to the village which is up in the trees, they were met by dozens of saiyans. Men, women and children, the locals though possessing a primitive appearance they were not savage by nature though they brawled and fought amongst each other. This was seen as friendly competition to the saiyans. Sora saw these saiyans and it made him wonder who he really was, while Mika got some odd looks from the saiyans clearly indicating that they had never seen a human in their village. The stares turned from Mika to Sora, who felt uneased by these looks. A young-looking hunter approached Koltos. "Drem no va buri Koltos?" he asked. (how was the hunt Koltos)

Koltos chuckled and removed his mask revealing he had black eyes and yellow pupils and his hair was long spikey hair which tied into a pony-tail. (By the way his hunting party has the classic bio-mask or classic bio-helmet... yeah only characters I might not kill off get a different mask. Why? I'll explain at the end of the chapter)

The younger hunter looked pass Koltos and saw Sora and Mika which made him suspicious.

"Dros mana tol mos Koltos? Tii kar nii da." (Why have you brought human children to the village? You know this is forbidden.)

Koltos didn't seem to care. "Tei jo mai kronos Tokonai iir sed kolta." (I don't care about Lord Tokonai and his self-isolation)

"Jiir khan tol bok. Tei na kun ga, pol gaas teino" (Your words will get you executed. They cannot stay here, take them back.)

Koltos got in the hunter's face. "Brum na ka Marakto. Kis a stada kolda Marakto vas Yiadasvas." (The boy has the mark. The elders foretold the "Mark" would bring The Great Hunt)

The hunter backed away a few steps upon hearing this, Koltos motioned for his men to take they're leave and he and the young hunter along with most of the villagers went to the main hut. Koltos picked Mika from the horse and Sora dismounted and they entered the hut where they were greeted by an old saiyan. He had a long white beard and white spike hair with one bang hanging down the right side of his face. He wore a red tattered cape and his right eye was missing. The old saiyan looked at the children then to Koltos.

"Drem tol mana kiun Koltos?" He asked. (Why have you brought human children into the village Koltos)

Koltos kneeled in respect to his lord. "Kronos deiem brum na ka Marakto." (Lord the boy has the Mark)

The old saiyan's eyes widened while his guards looked at each though their expression were hidden by they're bio-helmets they could tell they were both surprised.

"Imos kuan tai illium toreveisa?" (How do you know)

Koltos lifted his head to face the Lord. "Tiidos kalum broumo." (The Titans have returned) the saiyan lord stood up from his throne and turned his gaze to his guards. "Itar vicoro kolda." (Fetch the elders) the two guards left the hut and return with 5 old saiyans. The king walks down to meet the elders.

"Kronalk keim brum Marakto tei hiish komada no." Tokonai said pointing at Sora (Elders I have summoned you here because this boy bears the Mark) The elders looked to Sora and began inspecting him very thoroughly and found the "Mark" on his right shoulder.

One elder turned to Koltos and asked. "Sum lii shii kar di co?" (Where did you find this child)

"Ita kulim mana acita. kila trii mor ma Tiidos." Koltos answered. (Near on of the human cities. He told us they're home had been destroyed by the Titans) the Elders looked at Koltos wide eye as if they had seen a ghost. The eldest of the elders raised his hands in rejoice. "Kriid asvel Yiadasvas!" (Praise the gods The Great Hunt has come) the elder turned to the King.

"Tobas kronal tiid kro brum di ga Itarkarsend... Drobusk kei no bran dreino kai." He said. (This boy is the prophesied one. He must go through the trials as all our young bloods do.)

Sora tugged on Koltos's war cloak. "What are they saying?"

"They're deciding whether to accept you into the clan or to send back into the wild."

The king frowned at the idea at accepting an outsider especially if he/she is accompanied by a human. "Nii!" He scoffed, and the elders gasped, the eldest walked up to him. "Yiadasvas toat to khan ilum buro ikarno." (It is the will of the gods to defy the coming of The Great Hunt is heresy)

The king didn't seem to care his pride wouldn't allow him to accept this boy even if he does have the Mark to him it went against the clan's self-isolation law.

"Kro dras sei ko mei nah ima wa kei ni!" Another elder spoke. (You may be king but you re not above the gods). Angered by this the king stomped his foot and yelled. "Drii no ka mesto mana kolum briino!" (I will not accept this human child into the clan gods or no gods)

Koltos stood up and offered. "Kronos kiino kanii to brum ko ga krii. Tonos kira gai ino tami." (Lord if you will not accept him willingly then I wager if the boy can pass the trials as many of our hunters have done. If he succeeds we accept them into the clan and if he fails, we leave them to the wild)

The king turned his back to his subjects and contemplated, this was a challenge from one of his hunters and to him a wager from a hunter had to be answered. Swallowing his pride, he turned to his hunter and said. "Toba na jir neoata kuiin tobishlo." (Very well I'll allow him to go through th trials)

And with that Koltos bows and exits the hut with Sora and Mika.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked.

"The elders wanted the king to accept you into the clan, the king wanted us to return you to the wild."

"And?"

"I wagered that if you could complete the trials he would accept you into the clan and if you failed we would leave you to die."

"Wait I'm supposed to go through what every it is you people go through? No, I have to get to Trost where my mother and brother are waiting for me."

"Winter is almost here kid, you won't make it to the human cities alive and if the titans don't get you the cold will. Your only options are to endure the trials or be killed, via by titans or freezing."

"What are the trials?"

"You're a saiyan kid... But considering that you were raised by humans you wouldn't know. The trials are rites of passage. Our young bloods are trained to hunt and now that you're here our people can once again hunt titans."

"But I'm not a hunter."

"Not yet... Makato."

"My name is Sora." He corrected.

"That is your human name, but Your Saiyan name is Makato."

"If I complete these trials what happens to Mika?"

Koltos gazed at the little girl hiding behind Sora. "Most likely she'll be sent into the wild, we were never fond of humans. Still I can see you won't let us do that." Koltos gazed into Sora's red eyes he could see the fire in them. "My wife and I will take care of the two of you. Come on... Welcome to Blood clan." And with that Koltos lead the children to his hut where his wife waited for him. Sora Jaeger your life as a human child is over now your saiyan life begins... Hunters

End

(Well that was chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed. Now I said I'd tell you why the saiyans are tribal instead of super powered beings. Ok these saiyans are known as the banished, after losing the civil war on Sadala they were banished to earth. Separating into different clans and for 2,000 years they hunted titans and grew to call earth their home... but after the humans built the walls they've had to hunt different prey. They center their culture around hunting. If you watch predator and read the comics or look up the fandom I'm basing this Saiyan religion of Yautja culture. And to answer a future question yes the helmets with have the thermal vision why because if I'm BSing already too late to turn back and plus I'm basing them of predators in some areas of crap well let's to the whatever Yui

Yui: Cue the thing.

Next time on Attack on Z: Trost see ya there)


	4. The Horde

The Horde

 **Warning: Interspecies Erotica**

2 years later. In a forest with abnormally large frigin trees four young Saiyan hunters jumped from branch to branch their weapons and armor shined in the moon light. Two of the saiyans had they're bows drawn, one had his spear and the last hunter had a black blue bladed straight sword sheathed on his back, a blue bladed ninjato also sheathed at his back, a combistick sheathed at his waist, and a bandolier of blue kunai's. (Ok go on google and search up black legion swords until you find a blue bladed straight sword and blue bladed ninjato which is a ninja sword)

"Oi Makato shi krobra sii ko nii to?" The eldest hunter asked. (Hey Makato, do you think we'll ever find one out here)

The saiyan in front of them though he may be the youngest he was the strongest, he responded. (Karun gen Kuai?" (Find what Kuai)

"peir Tiidon." (A titan)

Kuai's question was answered by the sound of moaning. The young hunters stopped and listened to where the moaning was coming from and found a titan tearing at its cheeks. Its moaning now a cacophony of wailing. Blood dripped down its face as it tore its cheeks.

"Ha kuga mu no." Kuai laughed. (Ha it's sad)

Sora aka Makato continued to stare at the beast through his bio-helmet, he saw this and felt a certain anger build with in him, he had been separated from his mother, his brother and he never forgave, and he never forgot what they did.

"Makato shilon korag niir ghan?" Another hunter said. (Makato this is your kill) As the hunter stated this was Sora's kill, during the hunt the young bloods where tasked to bring the bones of a titan as trophies.

Drawing his katana, he prepared to strike the titan with all his hate but was stopped by the voice of a woman yelling. "Why do you eat us!? You wouldn't die even if you didn't eat anything! Why!? You guys are meaningless chunks of meat! Disappear from this world!"

The woman soon ran as the titan's moaning got even louder, the titan gazed at the woman, watching as she bolted. The titan pounced, seizing her tightly in its grasp. She screamed as she was lifted to its jaw. The titan placed her head inside its mouth.

The woman began writing in her notebook.

 **It's grabbed me! It has a big mouth. Lots of teeth, but not sharp. Its breath stinks, but isn't moi-**

She is thrown to the ground. The titan collapses as steam hissed from the back of its neck. The woman looks and sees a silhouette stepping out of the smoke holding a sword. The silhouette is revealed to be a boy no older than 14 dressed in armor covering his chest, shoulders, arms and legs, a helmet that looked like a falcon (Falconer predator mask) and blue war cloak.

The woman gazes but then begins writing. **I'm saved**.

Sora stared at the fastly decomposing corpse of the titan he slew he quickly shoved his hand in its back and ripped out a piece of its cervical spinal column. He then stared at the woman before him staring back at him while still writing in her mechanically.

He tilted his head before turning back to his fellow young bloods Kuai, Wolf, and Keltic.

"Shi koldai mir til va?" Wolf asked. (What is she doing)

"Shi ga khun sil." Sora answered. (She's writing down what she's seen)

 **I have been saved by a group of young teenagers ranging from 12-18... I glance at them and notice the strangest thing they all have tails and they speak a different language.**

Sora snapped his head up. He heard, smelt, and sensed the stomping of several titans, presumably attracted by the moaning the one he just killed. He shifted his gaze back to the woman just as she opened her mouth to speak.

"H-Hello. I'm Ilse Langnar. Th-Thank you so much for saving me."

"I'm Sora Jaeger. these are my men Kuai, Wolf and Keltic.

Sora turned to his men and said. "Ita kelem shun." (Return the village)

Sora then knelt down in front of the woman who was confused. "Climb on my back."

"Why?" She asked as she stared at him dumbfounded Of course he expected this, so he told her. "There are several titans heading this way." She began to panic several titans and no ODM gear for her to use. Sora took her by the hand and guided her to a tree, and immediately she climbed on his back but she wondered how was he gonna climb the tree.

"Oi Makato yesta ci asto eigo." The voice of Keltic challenged. (Hey Makato I bet I can climb faster than you)

Makato smirked and told Ilse. "You better hold on..." using the metal gauntlets and boots that had claws on them he climbed the tree furiously as Ilse yelped and Keltic laughed, as soon as they were high enough for no titan to reach them they looked down and saw several titans ranging from 8-15 meters.

"HA korgir ni dan shi ulfindan." Wolf laughed. (Ha they think they can climb the trees dumbasses)

"Wulf zhouro nir di ghan." Kuai scolded. (Wolf control your arrogance)

"Zehei niir hi dhan gorom bouro." Sora ordered. (You two focus) with Sora ahead the hunters began jumping and swinging from branch to branch it wasn't long before Ilse asked. "How long until we get to your village?" Sora kept quite as he leapt from branch only for the branch he leapt to collapse under his feet, as he and Ilse fell Sora shoved his gauntlet into the tree which slowed they're descent, they were inches from the ground.

"That was close!" Ilse said through panicked stutters.

Sora quickly climbed back up the tree to meet the amused faces of his men.

"Oi Makato monoto sii ko nipar doro ni." Kuai laughed mockingly earning a growl form Sora. (Hey Makato you're heavier than I expected)

The hunters with their prizes and little extra weight. "Hey?!" sorry Ilse couldn't hold back.

After an extra 2 minutes of swinging and leaping they finally made it back to they're village... Blood clan. Ilse was star struck by the fact that there was a village in titan-controlled territory. "You can let go now." Sora informed, Ilse let go of him and was met by curious expressions from children, confused expressions from adults she tried to pay no attention to these expressions but they were like fire burning all over her entire body. She pulled out her notebook and began writing.

 **My saviors have brought me back to they're village... a thriving village in titan territory, as impossible as it seems I'm standing in village thriving with life women and children, they all give me stress of confusion and curiosity some threatening looks as well.**

Sora nudged her. "We head to the main hut."

"Makato zii at croger ni na.." A taller, older and gruff looking Saiyan approaches Sora, stops when he sees Ilse. "Drem tol mana de arna?" (Makato I trust your hunt went well... Why have you brought a human with you?)

Sora removed his helmet a smirked. "Toro de paritiir Koltos." He answered smugly and teasingly. (For the same reason you brought me Koltos)

Koltos smirked. "When Totomaru asks you better have a better answer."

"I will besides you knew his father he likes you." Sora led his men and Ilse into the main hut where a young saiyan with spikey hair pointing side way and peach fuzz on his chin sitting in the very same throne his father Tokonai sat in.

"Piir ir don kei alor thran Totomaru." Sora greeted. (Good to see you growing into that throne Totomaru)

The young saiyan smirked and stood from his throne and embraced Sora in a brotherly hug. "Good to see your sense of humor is still intact Sora... how was your hunt."

Sora removed the piece of titan's spine from a strap on his waist and presented it to the young chieftain.

"So that's a 'it went better than expected' because I can see the human woman behind you."

"We found her at the foot of a tree with titan ripping its face off for some reason."

Ilse pulled out her notebook and began writing. **My savior brought me back to his village and spoke with his leader who looked to be roughly the same age as him, they first spoke in what seems to bee they're native tongue but quickly switch to English...**

"Winter is close, your father allowed me and Mika to stay in the clan."

"What are proposing?"

Sora then switched to Saiya-go. "Krii deina poro zii nii dan hiir shii diir." (allow her to stay for the winter and at first light of spring we give her a horse and send her back)

Totomaru was stroked his chin but quickly came up with his answer.

Ilse continued to right in her notebook.

"Winter is almost here, plus I can't just send a woman out there to die it would stain my honor... She can stay under Koltos's care."

Sora smirked. "Koltos miiren arborol." (Koltos is gonna be pissed)

Sora turned to Ilse still writing in her notebook. "By JOVE woman you're still writing."

"Of course, I want everyone to know my story... I don't know if you noticed but no one has every heard o a village in titan control lands..."

"Well thanks to that notebook the humans will know that we have no fear of the titans... there are other clans out there." Ilse instantly wrote down what Sora said.

"So what were you and the boy discussing?"

"We were discussing whether or not we let you stay or send you back..."

"And?"

"Winter is almost upon us so Totomaru has allowed you to stay come I'll show you were you'll stay." Sora led Ilse out of the Chiefs hut and towards Koltos's hut and the far side of the village *secluded* would be more accurate.

The two enter the tent and met by Koltos and Mika enjoying dinner from last weeks hunt. "Makato you brought your friend with you too, how long will she be staying?" Koltos asked before taking another sip of his wine.

"Sora?!" Mika jumped for joy and hugs Sora tightly.

"Mika can't breathe." Sora choked.

"Oh sorry I'm just so glad you're back, you've been gone all day and who's this."

"Her name is Ilse and she'll be here for three months and she's staying in your hut." Koltos spat out the wine and gaped at Sora who was laughing.

"What she's staying in my hut?!"

Sora was still laughing which only aggravated Koltos even more. "It's not funny stop laughing!"

"I'm your face HAHAHA I'll remember that til the day I die... Totomaru ordered you allow her to stay HAHAHA."

"UUUUUUUUUUUUGH kids little bastards drive me nuts."

Ilse chuckled. "I'm sorry but if you don't mind me asking but how did you learn English?"

"Sora was raised by humans and Mika is human... as for few of us we learn from the surviving humans from they're reclamation attempts... we are a race of warrior-hunters called saiyans, born and bred to fight and hunt until the end times."

"So, Sora was raised by humans, which family?"

"I was raised by a Carla and her husband Grisha Jaeger for 12 years before the fall of Shiganshina... during the escape I was separated from my Mother and brother, but I found Mika and we escaped into the forest Koltos and his hunting groups found us and brought us here... And now history repeats itself."

"Wait you don't expect me to stay here for the rest of my life, do you?"

"No Totomaru is allowing you to stay until winter has passed."

"Is that Totomaru kid your king or something?"

"His father was the Chief before and now..." Koltos trailed of as he remembered how Tokonai died.

* * *

(flashback)

 _It was stormy night and one to remember... five hunters jumped form branch to branch, spears in hand one end meant for stabbing the other for slashing, they were being followed by titans._

 _"Koltos harum zei na koro niir." Tokonai commanded. (Koltos swing left cut them at the flank)_

 _Koltos did a told and stopped jumping and waited for the titans to get ahead of him once they did he jumped down and slashed a 15 meters nape killing it instantly._

 _"Oi Tiidos kiiro niir miidon!" Koltos roared getting the titans attention. They began to chase him through the forest all reaching for him, but he dodged and jumped._

 _Tokonai and three other hunters jumped from the tree they landed on and slashed the napes of the titans._

 _"Tokonai kamo tol bismo." Koltos teased. (Tokonai you're rusty in your old age)_

 _Tokonai growled. "Joro niid kro." (I'll pretend I didn't hear that)_

 _Koltos and the other saiyans chuckled and proceeded to remove 10 bones from decomposing bodies of the giants. As they jumped through the forest Koltos began hearing thumping and stopped and called out to his king. "Kronos tarono zolo giin." (My lord we should move fast the herd is approaching)_

 _Tokonai paid no heed and commanded they continue as paced, his arrogance had always got the better of him, even in dire situations. Upon jumping on another tree, a 15- meter titan out of nowhere whacked Tokonai into a tree._

 _"KRONOS!" A saiyan shouted in worry. (MY LORD)_

 _"Deir nak kranis!" Koltos commanded. (Protect the king)_

 _The one saiyan quickly rushed and caught his king before he fell from the tree, but quickly found a hole in his back caused by his own spear. Koltos and the other saiyans quickly made short work of the titans but were met by the stomping of an incoming herd._

 _"Zun krii!" a saiyan ordered. (Higher) The hunters with they're wounded king jumped into the leaves were the titans could not see them..._

 _Tokonai coughed up blood and was breathing heavily. "Koltos..."_

 _Koltos placed his hand on his dying friend's chest. "Lay still my king."_

 _"Nol... Sumbra zooei nii koromdi na.. zubro iim tei Prii." Tokonai pleaded. (No... I don't have much time, bring my body back to the village and burn on a pyre.)_

 _Koltos removed his helmet and removed his king's helmet and brought his face to his as a show of brotherhood. "Ki, kadi norm'iim." He said softly. (Be at peace my brother)_

 _Tokonai smiled and slowly shut his eyes and ceased breathing... the king is dead._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"He died during a hunt... impaled by his own spear."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that... was he a great leader?"

"I wouldn't say great but a leader nothing more, nothing less."

"So, Ilse." Mika finally spoke. "How much has changed since the fall of Shiganshina?"

"Not much... the Survey Corpse have made attempts to capture titans alive."

"Ha humans trying to capture titans... you wouldn't be able to bring down the mighty mammoth without your nets." Koltos laughed.

"Why do you want to capture a titan? They're nothing but mindless beasts with no sense of mercy or honor." Sora said with distain in his voice.

"Sora has hated the titans ever since Shiganshina fell... I wonder if my mother is still alive or if she's at least well."

Koltos took one last sip of wine and got up. "Ifin ya don't mind I'ma gonna go and die." He said before passing out due to being drunk.

"Well we should get some sleep I've got a big day tomorrow." Sora said as he walked over to a bed made of fur form the animals he and Koltos hunted.

"What will you be doing tomorrow?" Ilse asked.

"What he always does, hunt." Mika giggled. "But I guess I should try to get some sleep too, women have it harder than the men."

"What do the women do around here?"

"They raise the children, cook, clean, gather the food that sort of thing."

"eesh."

Mika laid on different fur bed and Ilse laid in one across from her which she assumed was Koltos's bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

(A/N Time skipping the mutha because the title of this chapter is Trost so we're gonna timeskip it)

* * *

Three months later. Ilse had grown attached to Blood Clan over the course of the winter and she even admired, honor and respect them, their ferocity in battle, respect for the animals each other, and their devotion to the perfection of whatever they pursue be it hunting or fighting they strive to perfect the art.

Ilse was currently writing in her notebook. **847, day: unknown, month: unknown. I continue to live among these unusual people I am a survivor saved by one of their hunters. Mostly I was treated with a mild neglect as if I were I stray dog or an unwelcomed guest.** Ilse watched as Sora dueled with Kuai. Kuai went on the offensive swing a wooden sword with speed, but Sora quickly countered and pointed his sword to Kuai's neck. The two place the wooden toys at the side and bow. **Despite being savage in appearance and sometimes nature everyone is polite, everyone smiles and bows, but beneath they're curtesy I detect a deep reservoir of feeling... They are an intriguing people from the moment they wake they devote themselves to the perfection of whatever they pursue be it fighting or hunting, I have never seen such discipline even among our best...** Ilse watched as a young Saiyan boy meditated on a branch under the watch full eye of his father. **I am also surprised to learn that the word Saiyan or Saiya-jin means 'Bringer of Destruction' or 'Purge of Worlds' and that they believe they were put in this Earth to Purge it of the titans... Today they I am being sent back to human civilization, though I have made bonds and connections with some of these Saiyans I will never forget these people to anyone who finds this notebook tell my story and the scourge we face against the titan.** Ilse finished and put her notebook away and looked up to see Koltos, Sora and Mika with a horse in tow.

"I am thankful for you allowing me to stay I will never forget your kindness..." Ilse thanked as she bowed."

"We're glad to have met you Ilse, I hope we meet again." Sora said.

"I'm glad to have met all of you as well... This will probably be the last time we ever see each other again."

"Well while you're still alive could you do something for me?" Mika asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Ilse answered as she mounted her horse.

"Could you find my mother... Her name is Harumi Noguchi... I want you to tell her that I'm alive and living life."

"I will, she will be relieved to know you are alive..." She then glanced at the other Saiyan. "Zii'um Ragnarok." Ilse said in they're language (Til Ragnarok) Totomaru places his fist on his chest as did the other saiyan hunters to show respect and honor to Ilse.

"Take this path through the forest and keep your head down to avoid being grabbed... I'll probably see you again during a hunt." Sora informed and smiled.

"If I live long enough... goodbye to you all."

"Til we meet again Ilse." Sora click his tongue and pointed north, and the horse began galloping down a ramp...

Mika, Koltos, and Sora stoop there and watched as Ilse faded into the distance. 3 years later Sora stood in the same spot he stood when Ilse left, but he was different he was taller, his hair had grown down to his shoulders (ssj4 hair, again I wanted to get that off my chest) due to the rigorous hunting, training and fighting he gained a muscular and well-defined build as well as a slash across his chest and three claw marks on his right eye and claw marks all over body. It was raining hard as Sora watched two titans walk past his village.

"Makato." A saiyan called out. Sora turned his head slightly to see the saiyan with his peripheral vision.

"Krol fiira zeila iir diino." The saiyan informed. (the king summons you, the council is about to begin.)

Sora nodded a made his way towards Totomaru's hut.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In the cold mountains Kuai and a Saiyan named Mithridates had been following a deer and tracked it to the mountain pass. Kuai was wearing a helmet with tusk attached to snout of it (tracker mask) while Mithridates wore a more narrow helmet with a very dark burnt umber coloration, the most noticing feature was the human jaw bone attached to the bottom half of it. Mithridates jabbed his spear into the ground in frustration. "Kodanos Kuai ziiro tokwan li no." (Face it Kuai we've lost the deer and now we're lost.)

"Za'ab kra Mithridates toro dreva, tongami zii'nabri arakri deinat'ka." (We're not lost Mithridates we're in the south mountain pass, this deer has eluded me long enough c'mon I can almost feel the warmth of its hide once I use it for my bed.)

That's everything made sense for Mithridates. "Oh, kolod tei'atka sulum sei'rata tei'nota." (Oh I see you just want it's hide to please your woman)

Though Mithridates couldn't see through Kuai's helmet, he knew he was blushing, he knew how much Kuai loved his wife Zeia and he sometime used that love to tease him. "Drey tolda terdo iim." (Come we'll get that deer) Kuai and Mithridates come across walls and proceed to climb it once at the top what they saw was beyond imagination a horde of titans ranging 100 to 10,000 or more, Kuai and Mithridates remove they're bio helmets and turn to each other.

"Kel dei'no kyru suin'ka." Kuai chuckled. (Well isn't this quite the surprise)

Mithridates notices titans taking a large route that could lead out of the mountains and into the wild. He nudges Kuai and points at the route. "That route could possibly lead west and allow them to swing around north to the villages... our villages."

Kuai returns his attention to the titans and scowls. Slippery little cunts."

"Relax the pass is a 5 day walk and it probably will take them outside the first human wall which would be 4 days march without horse... And besides they're big and dumb they'll forget where they're going."

"We should return and warn the chief." The two jumped from the wall and made their toward they're horses and rode back to the clan.

* * *

(With Sora)

Sora wasn't fairing any better than Kuai and Mithridates, Totomaru had summoned him because he was the best hunter in the clan and on this day the other 9 clan leaders had come to discuss the titan scourge they faced, From Bone Clan Drenak and his champion Byzo, from Hoof clan Selvinius and his champion Barka, from Skull clan Decius and his champion Kandaros, from Moon clan Albinius and his champion Gainaues, from Lion clan Nagashi and his champion Magnaus, from Arrow clan Glaber and his champion Takenoko, from Horn clan Yasai and his champion Hakusai, from Lightning clan Eadric and his champion Eros, from Sun clan Aegeus and his champion Raijin. All the clans had gathered, and boy did things go south every leader except Totomaru were arguing on what should be done to ensure the survival against the Great hunt.

"This sure went south." Sora smirked.

While these old milk drinkers argue amongst themselves while titans grow more active."

Just then Kuai and Mithridates burst into the hut interrupting the council. "Kronos dei kra solu bol." Kuai informed. (My lord I bring grave news)

"Zeido'ka." Yasai said. (Well speak)

"Hordos tiidos." Some council members gaped at this. (Titan horde)

"Hiirum Kuai?" Totomaru asked. (How many Kuai)

"kualum tiinod na sii." (10,00 or more) now everyone was in utter fear, each clan had faced a herd of titans at least once, but a horde was rare, and now everyone was arguing amongst themselves... Sora heard in the saiyan language questions like. "How are we going to fight a horde of 10,000?!" or, "How do know this hunter does not claim false veracity?" and finally a suggestion from Selvinius. "We must prepare to meet these giants on the field of battle."

"Ki non'mol? KI NON'MOL?" Sora finally spoke getting everyone's attention before continuing. "Ni Tiidos tarina tara tor, miit kala arvor tonata siiro ka." (To what end? Titan herds have attacked our villages in the past, each time we have push them back only to see them return)

"Totomaru piiro tan ataga. xevo kathiimiino." Drenak said. (Your man speaks out of turn Totomaru. Yet the truth falls from his mouth)

"Dentohordo shii cada nii arotocan mana." Sora suggested. (If we are to survive this horde... each clan must send 10 of its warriors to fight alongside the humans) there was a moment of silence before Glaber laughed. "Krei ut Mana? Kriit Blood clada tol xedan." (Fight with humans? Clearly blood clan has gone mad)

"Tei'wo madrada keish Glaber." Decius said. (Your arrogance over steps Glaber)

"Tani mo ekan, Takenoko godawa sari." (It's a simple thing to be turned in the mountains at night, perhaps I should Takenoko to confirm this claim)

Tired of Glaber's ignorance Sora said. "Aspa Yurok gida telon quei." (Send the gods themselves. They'll report the same) Glaber just glared at him, Sora didn't care if Glaber was a clan leader his arrogance and ignorance was what got on his nerves.

Totomaru grabbed Sora's arm and led him outside. "This debate is getting us nowhere... the other clan leaders are senile old fools who believe that if we stand together we can over come this horde... I doubt that even our Oozaru forms can win against the horde."

"So, we have to act, convince the other clans to send 10 hunters to fight with the humans, tell them about the horde they'll have no choice but to improve they're forces and send more troops to try and plug the hole in the wall to the south."

"I'll try Sora, but in case things go south, if the clans reject the idea of fighting the humans then you will lead ten of our best and fight alongside them."

"Blood and honor, friend, blood and honor."

The two head back inside the hut, to the sounds of shouting old men who couldn't relinquish their pride... Totomaru proposed the idea of fighting with the humans to which Glaber laughed, though the other clan leaders thought it over... Glaber however didn't like the idea of fighting with humans, he like many other Saiyans in his clan detested humans for reasons they wouldn't share with anyone, he needed a way to convince the other leaders that they didn't need to fight with the humans... after hours of debate Glaber managed to convince them they didn't need the humans due to being more politician than warrior... frustrated Sora, and Kuai exited the hut.

"Pompous, arrogant, Arrow clan boy-lover! All but called us liars." Sora ranted.

"How are you certain?"

"You heard what he said. 'Turned in the mountains at night!' Like he's speaking to children."

"No, no about the boys. How do you know he favors them?"

"Now who's having a laugh?"

"Well there is this tickle at the back of my throat."

"That would be the cock Glaber just forced down it."

"Fuck Arrow clan, if Glaber wants to send his own men let him. Won't change the direction of the titans."

"Glaber is the most dangerous kind of fool... One with a title."

"Truth. But perhaps he has better sense when it comes to wine." Kuai chuckled as he pulled Bota bag out of his blue cloak.

"You stole his wine?!" Sora said in a calm tone.

"I only borrowed it. Plan to piss it all back shortly... go and pleasure your woman it'll probably be the last night you ever get with her."

Sora shook his head and sighed as Kuai went into his hut, Sora made his toward his hut... it was once Koltos's hut, but after he died in hunting dispute between Horn clan hunters... he left his hut to Sora and Mika... Mika on the other hand had changed as well she had become a Prophetess, her body was also altered by the gods, they had changed her from human to saiyan, after that she had taken the name Miura which meant 'psychic power.'

Sora entered his hut to see Miura sitting at with his swords in her hands. "The council has decided?" She asks.

"The other clans have decided not to fight... but our clan has decided in secret... We go to war."

Miura stands up. "I've asked the gods to bless your swords." She said as walked over to him and handed him his swords.

"Once we stop the horde there will be one reason to pick it up again."

"And what would my husband do with this reason?" His wife chuckled.

"Hunt deer, bear..." Miura chuckled at this. "Make children." Sora whispered.

Miura looks up to with a hint of surprise. "You would fight no more?" she said as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Forever. To be by your side." They're lips met in a passionate kiss.

"How soon do you march?"

"First light."

"Then come to bed. If one night is all we have left... I should make the most of it."

 **(A/N why are you still here? The top of the chapter also read interspecies erotica as best as I could type it... go get out.)**

This night would be one they would remember. Miura was on her back with Sora on top of her, Sora entered her and began at a fast pace, Miura cried out in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his hips, he increased his pace Miura gritted her teeth, her body began to tense while Sora groaned, snarled, and growled. Miura moved her hips to match his rhythm. Sora snarled animalistically as he sped he could feel himself getting close, Miura was also getting close... after a few minutes and with one finally thrust Sora roared with pleasure as he came inside her, Miura arched her back and screamed loudly in pleasure. Sora collapsed right beside her and kissed her before they both drifted to sleep.

The next morning Sora came out of his hut in his chest plate, boots and gauntlets equipped. (Again yautja aka predator armor.) He walked through as 9 other Saiyan fathers/husbands said goodbye to they're wives and children and approached Miura. "I woke expecting my wife beside me."

"She rose early to pray." Miura replied as she slowly turned to face him. "That her husband would stay with her."

"I thought we were in agreement."

"We were."

"Were?"

"The gods came to me last night. In my sleep."

"What did they show you?"

"My husband on his knees, bowing before a titan of metal... than my vision changed to you battling a man of red and blue and a knight of the darkness."

"What meaning did you take from it?"

"A warning. If you go to war, you are destined for great and unfortunate things."

Sora clasps his wife's hands. "The Getae worship the mountain wolf. And the humans stone walls that reach the sky... they place no faith in metal or men... It was just a dream."

"And if it isn't."

"I gave my word, Miura. Blood and honor. It speaks to the man. Nothing will keep me from returning to your arms. Not the titans. Not the humans. Not the gods themselves."

Miura sighed and hugged him their tails wrapping around each other. "The nights grow so cold. What am I to do without you in our bed?"

"Lift your dress." He whispers. Sora kneels down and removes a purple ribbon from his belt and ties it around his wife's thigh. "Keep me close to your thighs, the thought will warm us both." He then stood up and kissed her one last time.

Miura tells him "Kill them all."

He agrees. "For you." He then walks off with the other saiyans Sora looked at his Bio-helmet. There were slight changes to it there were three claw marks on the right eye as well as Saiyan symbols. He brought his face to the helmet and then put it on and mounted his horse... His horse was at the front as he was meant to lead this fight

With one commanding roar he and the saiyans rode off to WAR.

(A/N Finally down I apologize for the long wait I've been working on Dragon Tail Super, and I've had a lot of writers block with this so a lot of BS I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause shits about to get real as for the Helmets they'll wear. Sora Falconer mask, Kuai Tracker mask, Mithridates Berserker mask, Keltic Celtic mask, Wolf guardian mask, Arkadios Bull mask, Cerberus Borg mask. As for the other saiyans I haven't named they'll wear the classic but I'll remind you they are wearing helmet versions of the masks... but now Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bl


End file.
